Precious
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: After sparing her on Vjun, Ahsoka decided to help her new friend. However, she divulves into this more than she initially planned. Can she remain a Jedi, knowing that this is against the code? Ahsoka Tano/OC
1. Strange

**A.N. This was starting off as a story idea that came to me in the woods, which evolved after I watched "_The Lord of the Rings_" again. This will be a slightly new attempt of what I'm trying out.**

* * *

**Initial P.O.V**

Cold. Cold. Why. Cold. Is. Cold. Thing. Cold. On. Cold. Head? Cold. PAIN! Who. PAIN. Is. PAIN. This. PAIN. Girl?

_ Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL!_

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that this had happened AGAIN. Master Skywalker and I were stuck in Count Dooku's trap, which resulted in me having an electric collar around my neck and my hands shackled to my lightsaber. I was raised into a sort of arena, with a strange boy with red skin at the opposite side. He had a weird kind of visor on his head, covering up everything except for the entrance to his nose and his mouth. His hands were also clasped and shackled to his lightsaber. I looked to the area above us, where I saw Dooku. "This will be the game, Skywalker. Our Padawans will fight to the death. If either of us jump in to assist, our Padawan shall die, by the electrified collars that each of them wears. If our Padawans jump out, they die." I could sense the sorrow that SkyGuy was feeling right now, so I had to win, to make sure that he didn't go over to the Dark Side.

I looked at him again, and saw him scream in pain. I could also see little bolts alongside the exterior of his helmet, the electricity shaking him. His lightsaber ignited, the red blade extending, then a small protrusion came out near the tip, like a very old key. I ignited my blade, the familiar green beam ready for anything. He ran up towards me, and practically tried to cleave me in two, however my lightsaber stopped him. I mentally cursed myself for not wearing anything with actual insulation, feeling the heat of our crossed beams of heated plasma. He backed off, then started backing away. I looked at him, weirded out by his now pacifistic mode, when I heard, "No! We must not fight!" I then realized that he had said that. He shifted his head and said, "No! We must kill thems!" He then started off with another attack, but cut himself off. He then took his lightsaber, and made a small cut along the front of his visor. He then fell back, no longer having to feel the pain that the helmet caused him. His lightsaber turned off, him not wanting to fight anymore. I removed the power from mine as well, ending our small fight in a draw.

"Why do you stop? Finish him!" Dooku boomed. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt, and was about to ignite it when a familiar blue bolt hit beside him. I looked up to see Rex fall from the ceiling right beside me. He pulled out his other pistol, and aimed both at Dooku's head. Dooku frowned, then fell out from a trapdoor that must have been there. Master Skywalker ran over to where he was, then moved to look at me again. "Rex, get her collar off! Then I can get down there!" Skyguy said. Rex holstered his guns, then removed an item from his belt. After a minor pulse, I felt the collar loosened from the miniature EMP generator. I pulled the thing off of my neck, then used the Force to pull off the shackles constraining my hands to my lightsaber. I put the thing back on my belt as my Master jumped down into the arena. "Ahsoka, we need to go now!" He said. I ran over to the other boy, using the Force to unshackle him as well, throwing his lightsaber at the wall, smashing it. I tried to pry his visor thing off, but I didn't have the strength. "Ahsoka, leave him! We need to leave." Master Skywalker said. "He saved my life, and I think he's a lithe troubled. We need to take him with us. Rex, help me pry off this stupid mask!" I said, trying again to break it apart. The clone captain moved over to the boy and I, grabbing the other side of the slit the boy made. With the both of us pulling at maximum strength, we only cracked it a little. I then felt Master move over me, and used his right hand to assist me. As soon as he started pulling, the mask gave way. Rex quickly deactivated the boy's collar, and we pulled the pesky devices from him, revealing closed eyes and similar white head-tails, like mine. "He's a Togrutan…" Rex said. Master Skywalker picked him up, hefted his body over his shoulder, and we all left the pitiful planet of Vjun.

* * *

When we got back to the Jedi Temple, we gave the boy a room, but yet, we didn't dare go in. Every Jedi available was outside of his room, even Master Yoda! "Whom to go into the room, this is tiring of deciding. Someone who could sympathize, perhaps go in." He said in his strange speech pattern. We all looked at each other, trying to deliberate on who should go in. I finally stepped forward and said, "Look, I'll go in!" Everyone looked at me, and I believe that a similar thought went through each of their heads: I was the best possible choice. Master Skywalker took my lightsaber, lowering any danger the boy may pose, and the rest of the Jedi moved to make a semicircle around the doorway, ready to rush in if they needed to. I opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind me. In the dim light of the room, I saw him, with his knees pulled up to his eyes, his arms trying to fend off even this light. I went over to the bed in the corner, where he was trying to shove himself into. I sat down beside him, and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Hey. My name is Ahsoka. I didn't thank you for saving me on Vjun. What's your name?" I asked him. He still tried to shove himself in the corner, forcing his eyes shut from the world, and only saying, "Don't hurts us! We's be good! We's promises!" I moved closer to him, my body barely touching his, and decided to try something that the Jedi don't normally condone.

I leaned over to him, slid my arms around him, and gave him a small hug. He stopped trying to dig himself into the wall, and actually started to lean towards me. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes were finally open, and saw that his eyes were a sort of innocent, baby blue color. He looked at my head-tails and slightly touched them. "They's lets yous keep them?" He said. I only then realized the scars on his crop of head-tails, showing where they were forcefully sheared off. I then, in remorse for him, pulled him closer to me. This time, he actually let me pull him closer. His head was resting on my shoulder, and I felt the coldness of his tears, obviously reliving the pain from whatever hell he's been through. "Nocere." I heard. I looked at him, not understanding what I heard. "My name is Nocere Scindendae." He said. I hugged him again, and this time he started hugging back.

* * *

When I left the room, the rest of the Jedi were waiting for my response. "He's been through a lot, it will take some time to try and help him, but I did figure out his name!" I said. "Well that's useful. What is it?" Master Kenobi asked. "Nocere Scindendae." I said. After this, the other Jedi tried to help Nocere, and assist him. However, nobody, not Yoda, not Master Skywalker, not even Master Shaak-Ti, one of our own, could calm him when they entered. I was eventually called into the Jedi Council Room. I stood where someone in question always stood, right in the middle. I looked all around to see the entire Jedi Council in attendance, then refocused my attention to the main two chair members, Masters Yoda and Windu.

"Ahsoka, we are in need of your assistance. Our new acquaintance, Nocere, has a problem." Master Windu said to me. "Is this because he won't speak to anyone else but me?" I asked him. "Correct, you are. Try to rehabilitate him, we need you to. Only you, he trusts." Master Yoda explained. I immediately asked, "What about my Jedi training?" "Your training with Anakin Skywalker is hereby postponed until further notice. As of right now, your first and only concern is making sure that Nocere is returned to a stable mental state." Master Windu said. I then said, "Alright, I'll do it." I said.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Nocere's room, and heard a massive shuffling, as if he was running back to the safety of his corner. "Nocere? It's Ahsoka! Can I come in?" I shouted through the door, hoping he would remember me. I heard a minor shuffling, as if he moved out of his corner. I quickly opened the door, got inside, and shut it behind me. I turned back around, having needed to add my hands to make a fast close on the door, and to make sure my skirt didn't get stuck in the doorway. Once I stopped pivoting, I saw Nocere, over in a different corner, crouched over and holding something in front of him. I heard him say to himself, "Must always protect... My Precious..." I silently walked over to him, and saw my Padawan braid in his hand. I felt the back of my head, finally noticing that it was gone. "So, you find my Braid as something important?" I asked him. He jumped, finally noticing me. "Mustn't let the Precious be scared, no we mustn't!" He yelled, hiding my braid. "Don't worry. I don't care if you keep my braid. As of today, I'm your best friend." I said, holding out my hands. Nocere moved closer to me, then took one of my hands, and led me over to his bed. We both sat down on it, and he started staring at me. "So, Noce- You know what? Can I call you, 'Nock?'" I asked him. He nodded, starting to feel my head-tails again. "Okay Nock, how long were you employed to Dooku?" I asked him. "Sparky man hurt us since five years ago, didn'ts he?" He said. "When you say, 'Us' and 'We', who are you talking about?" I asked him. "Myself, and the big meanie..." He said, slowly moving his hand from my head-tails.

"Big meanie?" I asked him. "He makes us hurt peoples, even thoses we's don't know." He said. "What is the big meanie's name?" I asked him. He looked around, as if he could be heard by anyone, leaned closer to me, and said, "Gollum."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I managed to get Nock to speak in actual words and sentences, and even managed to get him to come out of his room a few times. However, during those times of him leaving, he always insisted on having me hold his hand. Not seeing any harm in it, I let him hold it. Then one day, when I went into his room, he greeted me differently.

"Hey Ahsoka. I'm glad to see you!" He said to me. "Nock! You're not saying your pronouns in a plural form!" I said, amazed at this development. "Yeah. Last night, Gollum was trying to order me around, so I told him to leave and never come back. Then, after a few seconds of silence, I realized that he did leave!" He explained. Excited, I ran up to him, practically jumping into the hug that quickly followed. We stayed in this embrace for a few minutes, until we pulled our faces slightly apart for a moment, then, we slowly inched closer, slowly coming closer to a kiss.


	2. He, spared-

**A.N. I finished this in school, on my new laptop. Got to love a school who will let you bring in your own technology. Anyway, new character in this chapter! You'll see later on in the page. Also, this character will have obvious points of reference, so whenever you see something in bold and not underlined, it's them. Anyway, we now return you to your regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

My mind went completely blank. I just, accepted what was happening. The moment was perfect, and I submitted. After a few minutes of the kiss, we pulled apart, slowly. "Wow." I said. "Yeah." Nock said a moment later. "You know, Nock, you've always reminded me of someone from my past." I admitted, no longer able to contain the suspense that was in me for weeks. "Really? I only remember bits and pieces of mine." He said. I laid the side of my head along the front of his chest, since he was about a head taller than me when he didn't crouch over, and said, "Yeah. There was this boy that I really liked. He had head-tails like mine, only his blues were darker. I never found out what happened to him..." I looked back up at his face, and out of the corner of my eye I saw that from his regrowing head-tails a dark blue, just like the color in my memory. "Nock! You are the boy!" I said, excited. "Really?" He said, the excitement matching mine. "Yeah!" I said, giving him a hug as tight as I could, his ribs now only barely poking at me.

"Ahsoka." He said to me after a while. "Yeah?" I asked him. "Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" He said almost immediately. I pulled away from him, backing up, amazed at what he just asked. "Oh my god, I...I..." I started off, utterly speechless at his request. "If you don't want to, then I understand." Nock said solidly. "No, that's not it Nock. It's just..." I started off, "The Jedi Code clearly states that being a Jedi cannot be in a relationship. I want to be with you, but I also want to be a Jedi..." Nock moved over to me and gave me a hug, slightly rocking me back and forth. "It's alright, Ahsoka. I understand the situation you're in right now." He said to me. I wrapped my arms around him, then immediately burst into tears. "It's just..." I managed to squeak out before I completely stopped talking and just started a mixture of whimpering and sobbing.

I used him as a pillow to dry my tears for about five minutes, then I managed to regain my ability to speak. "I am torn, Nock. I lik- no, I love you, but I also love being a Jedi..." I said. Nock held my head close to his chest again, slightly rubbing my head and back. "It's okay, Ahsoka. I understand. We'll figure something out." He said softly into my ear. "Thank you, Nock." I said to him, lowering my guards, just blocking out everything that wasn't in this room.

* * *

After about an hour, I decided to leave and tell the Jedi Council Nock's current mental status. As soon as I got into the room, I was instructed to speak. "Masters Yoda and Windu, Nocere is much better." I told them. Master Windu then said, "Good. Your task is finished. Tomorrow you will be shipped back to Christophsis. Your Master is waiting for you." I was about to protest, but then stopped myself. "Yes, Master. Master Yoda, could I have a meeting with you?" I asked. Master Yoda nodded, then everyone else except for the two of us left. Yoda used the Force to pull a seat up under me, so I sat down. "Now, Meaning of this, what is?" The old alien asked.

"Master Yoda... I think that I'm in love with something other than being a Jedi..." I said, putting my hands in my lap. "Love in something, or someone, perhaps..." He said. "...Yes, Master. With someone. I want to be with him, but I also want to be a Jedi..." I said. The old Jedi sighed, got into his seat, then said, "Young one, A Jedi's attachments, he has none. Let go of these feelings, you must. The only way, it is." I nodded, not happy with this answer, and said, "Thank you, my Master."

* * *

I told Nock that I had to leave tomorrow for another world, and he wished that I would be safe. I went to the dropship in the morning, and we had to wait for a clone that didn't show up at that moment. I waited for about three minutes before I saw the mask of the standard Clone Trooper come up the ramp, taking his seat by me. "About time you got here!" I told him. He said nothing, but nodded. I could hear his accelerated and increased breathing, which was unusual. I ignored it, knowing more important things were on hand. I still had Yoda's lingering words in my mind, but I just couldn't accept it. I would never, and will never, let go of my feelings for Nock. And I would never forget our kiss.

* * *

The trip to Christophsis was short, once we were in Hyperspace. Once we were there, We went onto the surface with the additional supplies. I walked off the ramp and saw Master Skywalker, waiting for me. "Hello again, Snips." He said with a grin. "Hey, Skyguy." I said, noticing too late the sorrow in my voice. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, then said, "Something wrong?" "No, I'm fine." I said, walking towards camp.

* * *

**Nock's P.O.V.**

The trip to Christophsis was terrible, especially with this clunky, ineffective armor on. I swear, it was weaker than Plastisteel. I managed to be beside Ahsoka for a while, but when we shifted to our sleeping quarters, I had to go to the Clone's ones. I kept all of my armor on, not even taking off the boots. "I've got to remember to apologize to that clone..." I said to myself silently, remembering how I hit the back of his neck before he left to here, then stole his armor and blaster. I kept my comm channel off, making cure that nobody could ever know that I was here. I straightened my helmet, my regrowing head-tails making the normally snug fit uncomfortable. When the rest of the Clones went to the mess hall, I decided to sneak around a bit. I managed to sneak to Ahsoka's Room, where there was only one Clone standing guard. I took a deep breath, walked up to him, and said, in my best imitation of the Clone trooper's basic voice, "You're relieved of Guard duty, by order of Captain Rex. I'm here to take your place." The Clone nodded, then walked away for a second, then turned to say, "Straighten your chest plate, Brother." I nodded, then adjusted the slightly larger armor plate on my thinner frame.

* * *

I stayed in my position, with my blaster in my grip, for the entire trip. When we went onto the planet-side, I went with her and the additional supplies, staying within my sights, but far enough away that she couldn't tell that it was me. She talked to a guy who I remembered as the guy who pulled me out of the torture device. After she started walking towards camp, I started following her, being stopped by no one.

* * *

The next hour after this, we were immediately sent into battle. I was assigned to fall in behind Ahsoka, and went with a squadron of about five different Clones. I said nothing, keeping my helmet in the needed fixed position. "Alright boys! Let's Go kick those Tinnies butts!" She yelled, raising her lightsaber above her head, and running out onto the ground, facing the thousand robot army. I ran as fast as Ahsoka, keeping up with her, and barely able to hold the slightly heavy blaster rifle in my hands. We stop in front of the army, Myself shooting the droids while Ahsoka chopped them in half. I looked back over to her after blasting thirty, reloading, then blasting ten more, and I saw her fall down, and five enemy blaster rifles being aimed at her.

"NO!"

* * *

**"MUST PROTECT!"**

* * *

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I was almost certain that I would be blasted to smithereens. I prayed to the Force that I would go quickly and painlessly, then I heard a familiar voice. I looked to behind me to see a Clone, the one from Courascant run up to me, with his blaster rifle held like a club, and beat the droids that were about to kill me. He dropped his gun, then ripped one of the droid's arms off. I slowly got up, as this one Clone used brute force and leverage to destroy the entire army of them. The other clones walked up to the sides of me, and one said, "Wow. Wonder what's going on in that Clone's head." "That's no Clone." I said back, now knowing who it was. After the entire army was destroyed, the person in the armor dropped to his knees, then fell down. I ran out to the masked hero, picking him up and on my shoulder once I got to him. The other Clones soon rushed over and helped me carry him off of the battlefield.

Master Skywalker walked over to us after the battle was done. "Ahsoka! What the hell happened?" He asked me. I looked at him, and said, "This guy saved me. Let's wait until he wakes up, then I'll see who he is." I told him. Skyguy nodded, then motioned for the other Clones to walk away. I sat down beside the rock that was propping the mystery person up, then I said, "I thought that you would remain on Courascant." He moved his head to look at me, and said in a new voice, "**But, Smeagol must always protect the Precious!**" I backed away from him for a second, amazed at this new persona that he's adopted, and unsure whether or not it was a safe person. After backing for a few inches, he dropped his head again. I leaned closer again, and whispered, "Nock?" He slowly moved his head up, looked at me, and asked, "Did we win?"


End file.
